herofandomcom-20200223-history
Conker The Squirrel
Conker The Squirrel is a red squirrel and the main protagonist of the Conker series. He made his first appearance in the Nintendo 64 game Diddy Kong Racing, where he was one of the main playable characters. He later got his own game on the Game Boy Color known as Conker's Pocket Tales, which was a game geared toward a younger audience. His first 3D adventure was the Nintendo 64 game Conker's Bad Fur Day, followed by its Xbox remake Conker: Live and Reloaded. Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded were different from Conker's Pocket Tales because they had gotten an M rating from the ESRB for Violence, Blood and Gore, Sexual Themes, Alcohol and Drug Reference, and Language. Personality Conker is very complex, and he was very different when he debuted. As a young boy, Conker was told by his parents never to drink alcohol, be greedy or swear. He also isn't very bright at times, but he's smart and intelligent. He is very good at helping out friends like Mrs. Queen Bee and Franky the Pitchfork with their problems. He is also very greedy by collecting cash and is very murderous at times. Abilities Weapons Conker the Squirrel is an expert with weapons he can use to defeat his opponents. His main weapon is a frying pan. Animal taming Conker is skilled at taming other animals, such as a bull or dinosaur. Immortality One time when Conker was killed, he ended up in a dark realm where Gregg the Grim Reaper dwells, and he gave him numerous lives so that once he died, he could be brought back to life, thus gaining immortality. Murderer Conker is also a murderer. He killed a mouse by making him eat three cheeses, causing him to explode. He killed several cows by ramming them with a bull. He killed several bats with a flamethrower and a crossbow. He killed the Catfish by using the Bullfish as revenge for double-crossing him. He killed a baby dinosaur by crushing it with a rock. He even killed his great-great-grandfather, Count Batula, by feeding him too much blood and causing him to fall into his own grinder. Gallery Conker captured.jpg WueoC3L.jpg Diddy Kong Racing 64 diddy and friends.jpg Conker.png Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Pocket Tales).png Conker's Bad Fur Day conker and franky vs HayBot.jpg Conker Remake.png Conker's Bad Fur Day conker and the baby purple dinosaur.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker and the cavermans.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker and the green dinosaur.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker in bat mode.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker vs the zombies.jpg Conker_project.png Conker's Bad Fur Day conker in the barrel.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day conker and SHC General.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day soldier conker.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker and berri with weapons.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker and berry in heist.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker and friends.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker and rodent.jpg Conker's Bad Fur Day 64 conker vs henrich.jpg Trivia *His flight ability is similar to Tails. *It is noted that his middle name is literally 'The' and his last name 'Squirrel'. *He seems to break the fourth wall several times, which is a running gag. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Lethal Category:Titular Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Addicts Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Donkey Kong Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Liars Category:Vigilante Category:Banjo-Kazooie Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of a Villain Category:War Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comic Relief Category:Protectors Category:Controversial Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anti Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Inconclusive Category:Internet Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Provoker Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vampires